We aren't human anymore
by Veronica Wesker
Summary: Sherry is a Tyrant and is pushed away from her friends and she finds help in one person she never thought of
1. In the darkness

I am German and I am not very good in English, so please don't kill me if there are some mistakes. And just to remember I don't own any of the Resident Evil Chara's.Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 1: In the darkness  
  
I sat alone in my apartment in New York City. I thought of what happened eight years ago.  
  
Raccoon City  
  
The City chanced into a Zombie City. They were everywhere. But not only Zombies. There were giant spider, Zombie dogs and the thing with the long tongue. But the two things I feared the most back then was the giant man with the green coat, The Tyrant, which wanted my pendant that my mother gave me, because there was a sample of the G-Virus in it and the thing with the huge claw and a big eye in its right shoulder, my father, William Birkin. Even after eight years I am still very, very angry with them both because they fucked me over. I think, to them I was only an experiment who carried the T-Virus.  
  
Yeah, that's right I, Sherry Birkin, am a fucking Tyrant. I can see, hear and smell better than anyone else and I can run very fast and I mean really fast. At first I didn't know it but after two years when Raccoon City was destroyed the Virus in me awakened.  
  
When the Virus showed itself in me I was really scared I didn't understood what had happened to me and Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Carlos, Billy and even Claire and Leon didn't helped me, they pushed me away because on one day I was really pissed at Chris, who said something to me.  
  
I snapped and nearly killed him.  
  
After that they send me away, they said I was to dangerous and I should get a hold on myself. So I went to New York. It's a big City and everyday something happens I didn't think of the past. That's it when it is daylight. But when the darkness comes. Then everythings comes back.  
  
I looked up to the sky and noticed that it was full moon. I love it when it's full moon. I don't know why but I love it. And again my thoughts drifted back to my past but not to my so called friends but to my parents. Yeah, I am still angry with them but..  
  
I miss them.  
  
There were some days they stayed home just to be with me. They went to the zoo with me, we went to the cinema and we did other things together. Just like a normal family.  
  
A normal family  
  
Just a sweet fantasy  
  
But sometimes I wonder if they actually cared about me, not because I had the virus in me, because I was there daughter.  
  
Slowly, I turned away from the window I was looking throught and went into my bedroom. I saw on the alarm clock that it was every late. So I laid down. And again I thought of what happened in the past years before sleep took over me.  
  
The next day  
  
After I woke up I noticed that it is a very sunny day here in New York, so I decided to go shoping and as always I could't find anything. After some hours of shoping and went into a Café to give my feet a little peace. When the waitress came I only ordered a Coke. Here I sat now and again I thought of the past. I started to wonder what Claire and the other are doing now. Do they miss me or do they hate me or even worse, do they fear me now. Now that they know I am a Tyrant, a killing machine.  
  
I shouldn't think so much of the past it just would destroy me from the inside. What happened, happened and I can't chance that. After a few minutes I paid for my drink and headed out of the Café and into the crowded streets of New York. Slowly I headed back to my apartment. But something felt strange. I have a feeling that someone is watching me. I turned around to look but there were so many people around me. Maybe it is just my Imagination.  
  
When I reached my apartment I had that feeling that someone is watching me again. But this time aren't people around. I looked around to see if there was anything suspicious. But nothing. I went slowly up to my apartment and opened the door. I put my back on the sofa in the living room and strode to the bathroom. It was a long day so I just wanted to shower. Before I entered the bathroom I watched myself in the mirror. Same blond hair but they aren't short, no, they are now ny my hip. My I eyes chanced a bit, I think it is because of the virus. They don't have that shiny blue anymore but every dark blue. Of course I grow up. I am as tall as Claire was the last time I saw her.  
  
Now I went into the bathroom. I stripped till I was naked and got into the shower. It feels very nice to have the warm water all around me. When I finished turned the shower of and stepped out of it. I put a towel around myself I went into the living room to watch some TV. Then out of nowhere I had that feeling again that someone is watching me, but this time it was more intense. I stood up and went around but nobody was there. And the feeling vanished.  
  
Strange.  
  
I went back to the living room again to watch some more TV. There wasn't anything interesting but I watched it anyway. As the hours passed I could feel that sleep was overtaken me. At first I fought it but in the end fall asleep.  
  
Some hours later: midnight  
  
Slowly I began to awake. But something did not felt right. Over me where a blanket. But I haven't took it. What is going on here. When I got up, out of nowhere I felt a hand over mouth and someone whispered into my ear.  
  
Don't move or scream.  
  
I turned my head around to see who it is. And I recognized this person at once. Claire, Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca told me about him and he once came to my parents house when I was younger. Back then he was nice to me. But from what the other told me I shouldn't trust him.  
  
The one who held me is the one who was good friends with my parents, who the betrayed the S.T.A.R.S. Team, who is a Tyrant, just like me.  
  
Albert Wesker  
  
TBC. 


	2. We are the same

I am German and I am not very good in English, so please don't kill me if there are some mistakes. And just to remember I don't own any of the Resident Evil Chara's.Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 2: We are the same !  
  
I watched as Williams little daughter, Sherry, strode out of the Café. For sometime she just wandered around and then stopped. She looked around. She must have felt me because we are both Tyrants. Sherry even looked in my direcetion but doesn't saw me. I followed her the hole trip back to her aprtment. I waited a few minutes to make sure that she is in it.  
  
I went into the elevator and onto the forth floor. Is is where she lies. I walked in front of her door. With my inhuman ears I began to listen. I heard water so she must be in the shower. Lucky me. I took out a lock pic which I had in my black leather jacket and opened the door.  
  
While she was under the shower I took a look around in her apartment. Theere was nothing that interested me but in her bedroom there was something that caught my eye.  
  
A picture  
  
But not a pictures of her parents or maybe her boyfriend but of Leon, Claire, Jill and . Redfield. Oh how much I hate that piece of crap. That little prick destroyed my plans.  
  
Bastard  
  
After some more hate thoughts about Redfield I walked to the bathroom. Sherry was still showering or so I thought. As I opened the door and looked inside she was standing with her back to me.  
  
Naked  
  
Even if I am a Tyrant I shouldn't have sexuell feelings but it is very nice to see her like that. Naked, with nothing on. I quieltly closed the door and went out of her apartment. I will take her with me when she is sleeping.  
  
Hours later  
  
I returned back to her apartment hours later. I hope she is asleep because I don't want to fight her. I walked straight to the living room because the TV was still on, maybe she isn't asleep afterall. But when I got near the sofa I saw her on it. Asleep. With a towell around her.  
  
I looked closer and I could see that she was shivering and whimpering. She must have a nightmare. I took the blanket which was near and put it over her. Afterall she is half naked. I am not take her with me with nothing on but a towell so I have to wait till she is awake. I sat down and watched her sleeping.  
  
After sometime she slowly began to open her eyes. As she sat up I quickly put my hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Don't move or scream"  
  
She turned her head in my direction and looked straight in my eyes. She looked terifyed.  
  
"When I put my hand away you won't scream or move, will you ?" She slowly nodded. Good Girl.  
  
So I put my hand away. She still looked into my eyes as if she was searching for something.  
  
"What do you want from me? Why are you here"?  
  
"Well my little girl, first you are a Tyrant just like me. That is why I want YOU to come with me. If you won't come on your free will, I'll force you and believe me I won't be very nice. And now go and get dressed before the others come."  
  
My last statement caught her full attention. She didn't know that the "others" are searching for her.  
  
"What do you mean by the "others"? Who are they?"  
  
"Well the others are Redfield, Valentine, Chambers and the other idiots from S.T.A.R.S.. I "met" them a while ago and I told them that I was looking for you. That means they are looking for you too now."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Well that was unexpected.  
  
"What do you mean you don't care. I thought you and the others were close after what happened in Raccoon City."  
  
"They hate me because I am a Tyrant. In there eyes I'm not human anymore. That is one reason. The second reason is that I attacked Chris after he pissed me off. They said it is the best for me if a should go away for sometime. That was some years ago."  
  
After she finished wither her little story there was only one thing I could do.  
  
Laughing  
  
I was laughing, I couldn't believe that this girl, Sherry Birkin, the daughter of my best friend was beating the crap out of Chris, I'm the hero of the world, Redfield.  
  
"What is so funny about that."  
  
"Well you beat Chris. I would have given anything to see that."  
  
After I finished with laughing, I could see she was smiling at me. It was a little smile. But still a smile.  
  
"Now go and get dressed." I said to her with a serious voice. Suddenly she looked at my as if I had slaped her.Shyly she nodded and went away to get dressed.  
  
Some minutes later she came back. She wore a chines-style blouse in light pink, black leather trousers and black combat boots . Well, a very nice view I must say. Now I went outside of her apartment, but I noticed she wasn't following me. I waited a few moments, maybe she forgot something. A moment later she came after me. "What took you so long to follow me?"  
  
"Nothing" she whispered.  
  
"Let's go then we don't have all night girl"  
  
Slowly she followed me like a lost puppy. When we sat in my car I started the engine and started to drove away, the last thing I saw when I drove around the corner was Redfield and his bitch sister getting ou of their car.  
  
Too bad Chris, you're too late. She is already with me.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Ride to HQ

I am German and I am not very good in English, so please don't kill me if there are some mistakes. And just to remember I don't own any of the Resident Evil Chara's.Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 3: The ride to HQ  
  
"Where are we going" I asked Wesker.  
  
"Long Island"  
  
"Long Island ? Why what is there ?"  
  
"There is the HQ of HCF."  
  
I nodded and said nothing more. After we drove away from my apartment I saw a little smile on his lips. I think it is because that Chris and Claire where there and he thought that I haven't notice them. I'm still wondering what he wants from me. I mean maybe he just wants to help me because I am the daughter of his best friend. The drove is very boring so maybe I should star a connversation with him.  
  
Let's try  
  
"Umm, can I ask you a question ?"  
  
He didn't answer so I just asked him  
  
"Why do you hate Chris so much ?"  
  
"He's a bastard"  
  
"Tell me somthing that I don't know"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
A smile began to form on my lips maybe he isn't so bad afterall. I watched him for some time and I realized that he looks really . cute. What am I thinking ?? I mean this is Albert Wesker. Bad thought Sherry, very bad.  
  
"Why are starring at me ?"  
  
Suddenly I could feel how hot my cheeks were. I turned my head away.  
  
How embarrissing  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see that he was smiling.  
  
Bastard  
  
"Why are you smiling ?"  
  
"Because you look really cute when you are blushing"  
  
How can he say that. Who the hell does he think he his.  
  
"Soon we are at HQ, there I will train. You must learn how to use your strengh and maybe if you're good I'll take you with me and you can take revenge on those left you alone when you needed them."  
  
I nodded. Maybe it is good that I am with Wesker, I mean he's a Tyrant just like I am. And I don't think that he is bad at all to me he seems really nice. The rest of the ride were in silence.  
  
I wonder what she is thinking. I told her that I will train her and that she could get revenge on those S.T.A.R.S.. I think she liked the thought of getting back at Redfield. Well, I see really forward to this event. The shocking face of Claire Redfield when she sees Sherry at my side.  
  
Can life get any better ?  
  
Well, I will see what the little Birkin can do when I'm training her.  
  
TBC. 


	4. A new life

I am German and I am not very good in English, so please don't kill me if there are some mistakes. And just to remember I don't own any of the Resident Evil Chara's.Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 4: A new life  
  
Sherry's room was now next to my room in the HCF HQ. Since we arrived here, that was one week ago, she was very quiet and she only talked to me when she had to. I only had trained her hand to hand combat so far. She was very good at it.  
  
At this moment she was sitting in her room and read a book. Today I will show her how to use a gun. Sherry and I are the only ones of our species, so she must learn to defend herself. And maybe I can use her as a weapon against S.T.A.R.S..  
  
Suddenly the door to my room opened and Ada Wong stepped in.  
  
"Ah, nice to see you Albert ! Tell how is your little girl doing ?"  
  
"What do you want Ada ?" I asked her coldly. In my opinion Ada Wong is a cheap whore.  
  
"Well, our boss has a new mission for you and he wants you to take you baby tyrant with you."  
  
I took the folder from her and began to scan trough it. I noticed that she was standing very close to me. Too close.  
  
"Do you want something ?"  
  
"Well, you have still time till your next mission. I'm bored. Your little baby tyrant is not interesed in you and you look lonley. Maybe we can have some fun together."  
  
Why have I suddenly the feeling to vormit. This bitch is throwing herself at me. I wouldn't touch her even if she was the last woman on earth. She is just to bitchy, I would bet that this woman had sex with every man in this company.  
  
"Never would I touch a bitch like you and don't call Sherry a baby tyrant, because she is, just like me, a full tyrant and she can rip you apart."  
  
Then she just turned away from me and wanted to go through the door but she ran straight into Sherry.  
  
"Watch it, you little pest"  
  
"Go out of my way whore or the baby tyrant WILL rip you apart !"  
  
I was a little bit surprised that Sherry would use such words. Normally she was very quiet and peaceful but I can tell that she hates Ada and I don't mind. With one look over at me, Ada went out of my room and muttered something, which sounded like "fuck off".  
  
Now I looked at Sherry. I must really say that she is quite beautiful when she is angry. "We have a mission. In one week we will go into an Umbrella Lab. near the Pazifc Ozean. There we will bring another Tyrant ,who was human, to the HCF."  
  
"What's his name? " "Morpheus D. Duvall. He's a little bit crazy. But I think he's not to dangerous for us, if we fight him together." She took the folder from my hands and looked into it.  
  
"He does look like a woman. In the folder stands that he his 32 years old but he looks younger than that."  
  
"He had an face lift. Well, we have one week till our Mission begins so we have time. I want to talk to you a little bit. You should wear something special tonight."  
  
She looked at with a questioning look but she nodded slowly. Sherry handed me the folder back and in the progressive my finger brushed hers and she blushed. I took the folder. Then I turned around and placed the folder on a table near by. Sherry still stood there with her cheeks light pink. Suddenly as she was herself again she apologized quickly and ran out of my room.  
  
TBC. 


	5. Do I like him ?

I am German and I am not very good in English, so please don't kill me if there are some mistakes. And just to remember I don't own any of the Resident Evil Chara's.Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 5: Do I like him ?  
  
Oh my god. Did Albert Wesker just ask me to go out with him. Ok, he didn't ask directly. But he said I should wear something special tonight. And that sounds like he wants to go out with me. Oh, I don't even sure if O have something to wear. Shit. Wait. Why am I saying this. I mean this is Albert Wesker, the man who betrayed the S.T.A.R.S Team (like I care), the man who helped to develop a virus which killed thousand of people, the who helped me out of my miserable life, the man I . like?  
  
Oh come on Sherry. He is cruel and ruthless. And he just speaks with you is because you are a tyrant. Well, let's not think about him. You have to look what you could wear tonight. So I went to my room which was on the opposite of his's. I went straight to my bedroom and opened my wardrobe. Well there is nothing fancy there. It seems that I can't go with Wesker out.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on my door.  
  
"Yeah ?"  
  
And there he stood. Without his sunglasses. Actually, I really like his eyes. It is something you don't see every day. Suddenly the event earlier came into my mind, how his hand hold mine for a brief moment. I blushed. Again. In front of him. I know it. I could feel how hot my cheeks were. Dammit Sherry, stop being so childrish, you blush when he just touches your hand.  
  
"You don't have something to wear, right? "  
  
I nodded and I saw that he hold a packet in his hand. Why do I have the feeling that he planned that long ago.  
  
"Here, I have something for you"  
  
He stepped further into my bedroom and handed me the package.  
  
Sherry looked a little bit surprised as I handed her the package. Of course I brought her something fancy to wear because I knew she doesn't have anything. We only trained so far but I never went out with her.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"I brought you something because you don't anything. We are going to a noble restaurant and there you can't wear a t-shirt and jeans, well you can but I wouldn't do it."  
  
"Thanx"  
  
I nodded and went out of her room and back to my room. I hope she likes what I brought her. It is a dress in black.  
  
(AN.:I can't descripe how it looks because my English isn't good enough. So you have to imagine yourself what the dress should look like)  
  
I sat down onto my arm-chair and took the folder. I do have the feeling that mission won't be so easy. When I was still with Umbrella I heard that this Morpheus is crazy. He thinks that he is the most beautiful man in the world. He even wears make-up.  
  
Fairy  
  
What an cheap excuse for a man. Just like Redfield. Ahh, I can remember it like it was yesterday. Redfield neary pissed his pants when he saw me alive on Rockford. What a beautiful memory. I hope I will see him and his little chicken group soon. And their faces when they see Sherry standing by my side.  
  
I look at my watch and saw that I still have till it is evening. Maybe I should do some reasearch on Morpheus D. Duvall.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Morpheus D Duvall

I am German and I am not very good in English, so please don't kill me if there are some mistakes. And just to remember I don't own any of the Resident Evil Chara's.Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 6: Morpheus D. Duvall  
  
Name : Morpheus Derrick Duvall Age : 32 Birth :1974-06-19 Birthplace : Washington D.C. Eye Color : Blue-Green Heigh : six foot Weigh : 80  
  
Family : Father Unknown  
: Mother Unknown  
: Siblings Unknown  
  
Mr. Duvall became an Umbrella researcher at the age of 20 years. He is now the Head Researcher of the Umbrella Lab. in the Pazifc Ocean. Blah, Blah, Blah.  
  
In this folder there are some information about him, but nothing is interesting. Why did he injected himself with a new T-Virus? Maybe he just wants to get away from Umbrella like William and I wanted to get away. But it just doesn't make sense. Well, when Sherry and I get I will ask him about that one myself.  
  
Sherry.  
  
I hope she likes the dress I brought her.  
  
1 month ago  
  
What fucking pricks are these Umbrella guys? They actually have the nerve to tell me, Morpheus D. Duvall, that I am FIRED. These ungrateful fuckers will pay. I will destroy them. One by one. No one messes with me, the most beautyful person that ever lived on gods green earth.  
  
From the information that I have about the new T-Virus version it should be easy to steal it from Umbrellas Main Lab. in Paris. Then I will use it for my own personal use. I bet there are some countrys that would like to have a sample of the new Virus.  
  
Umbrella would never think that I would do something like this and they have to watch out for those S.T.A.R.S. members and this other company HCF. So there are not prepeared for my "attack".  
  
I must say that this dress is very beautiful. I am wondering what Wesker wants to talk about. Maybe about our Virus, about S.T.A.R.S., about our 1st mission together or even about .. us?  
  
Oh stop it Sherry.  
  
But maybe he likes me, really. I mean he brought me here. He even defended me aginst Ada and we have some things in common. We both like the color black, we are reading very much, we both don't like Ada, we hate Chris, and we have the same Virus.  
  
Yeah, and that's the only reason he would even like you. You are from the same species and nothing more. He would never see you like a woman only as a tyrant.  
  
I don't think so. I think he is not the monster everybody thinks he is.  
  
TBC. 


	7. The date

I am German and I am not very good in English, so please don't kill me if there are some mistakes. And just to remember I don't own any of the Resident Evil Chara's.Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 7: The date  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To a chinese restaurant"  
  
Since we left the HCF-building he hasn't really talked to me. He only said that the dress looked good on me. Maybe he looked into the folder and found something that isn't very good for our mission. Maybe something about this Morpheus. The first thing I will do when we get back to HQ is to take a look into the folder.  
  
"We are there, Sherry."  
  
We both stepped out of his car (a black porsche) and went towards a big building which must be the restaurant. As we went in, a small chinese woman came towards us. Wesker talked with her in a foreign languages which must be chinese. Suddenly Wesker took my hand and we followed the woman to an empty table. As we sat sown Wesker ordered something to drink for us. The woman left us.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Do you really hate your father?"  
  
I raised my eyebrowns and looked at him with a confused look on my face. Well, this question was unexpected. I thought that he wants to talk about our mission.  
  
"Why are you asking such a question?"  
  
"Because I want to know."  
  
"Yes, I hate him! He lied to me. He destroyed my life. William Birkin was a selfish prick. He didn't care about me and he didn't care about Mom. He only cared aboud his G-Virus. He made me a monster, a freak. And you ask me if I really hate him?"  
  
He looked angry, he wanted to say something but a waiter got our drinks. After the waiter went off, he talked to me with anger in his voice.  
  
"You are ungratefull, Sherry. If William hadn't injected you with the virus I highly doubt that you would have survived Raccoon City.  
  
"Claire and Leon were with me. THEY protected me not William. He found it more important to injeced himself with his precious G-Virus." "Then the Redfield bitch must be selfish too!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She left YOU behind after Raccoon City to search for her brother, that asshole Chris"  
  
I growled at him when he mentioned Chris. I don't want to talk with anymore. Is this the only reason he took me out, just to be mean to me?  
  
"You have no right to be angry now. You know very well that I am right."  
  
"Shut up. Is this the only thing you wanted to talk about. About what happened in the past?"  
  
"No, I also wanted to talk about our first mission together."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"In the folder aren't many information about Morpheus D. Duvall. Just the basic information that he is/ was a head researcher at Umbrellas Pazif Labs. and after Umbrella fired him he went crazy, stole a new Virus from Umbellas HQ. in Paris and injected himself with it. End of the story."  
  
I told Sherry in one sentence what in the folder stood. She nodded. But she seems absend. Like she was million miles away. Maybe I ripped an old wound open with my question about William. She said that she hates William for what he did. I think that was a lie because she had a hurt look on her face after I asked her. But her answer angered me. If it wasn't for William then she would be dead. Even her precious Claire couldn't have saved her.  
  
I believe Sherry dpesn't hate her father. I think she is hust disapointed in him and that disapointment turned into hatred. But this isn't so important at that moment. Our mission is more important. This Morpheus is a mystery. I worked for Umbrella but O never heart of him before.  
  
"When we get into the Lab. and face Duvall you should look that he doesn't hit you. HCF doesn't know anything about this new Virus from Umbella."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Well, I can't tell you more because I myself doesn't know more. We will know more when we get into the Lab.."  
  
Sherry just nodded. I must have really upset her with my question. I could slap myself for that. I don't want to see her . hurt? Stop it Wesker. For the last time are are a Tyrant!!!  
  
But so is Sherry and that draws you to her, right.  
  
I have no time for such romantic things. We must complete this mission. As team. And then I will kill Chris. Sherry would be just in my way if we would get closer.  
  
Stop lieing to yourself. You are attracted to her because you feel something for her and it is not because she know you mission-partner or a friendship feeling. It is more stop deny it. And you have some things in common.  
  
She is a Tyrant just like me and we both hate Chris.  
  
"Wesker."  
  
Yeah maybe I am attracted to her. I even feel something deeper for her that just friendship.  
  
"Wesker. ?"  
  
But I don't think she has feelings for me, at least not so deep.  
  
"Hey Wesker!"  
  
"What"  
  
I snapped at Sherry after she ripped me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Can I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why did you betrayed the S.T.A.R.S.-Team?"  
  
I sighed. Everybody is asking me that. But I think that isn't the question that she wanted to ask me.  
  
"Umbella is slowly falling apart. And if I still were with them I wouldn't sit here with you. I Would be strapped down on a table and a crazy Umbrella idiot would hover over me with a needle in his hand. With HCF I am my own master."  
  
"Why did you picked me up in NewYork?"  
  
"Would you prefer to go back to the Redfields?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good"  
  
Now a waiter came to us and asked if we want something to eat. I saw the look on Sherrys face as she looked through the menu. Then she looked back at me and the look spoke for itself. Help me, want is this all in the menu. So I just nodded to her and ordered fo both of us. The waiter left us alone once again. Then there was silence berween us. I just looked at Sherry and the more I "stare" at her the more I noticed how beautiful she looks.  
  
After a while we began to make chit-chat. Sometime later the waiter came back with our food and we ate in silence. As we finished I asked Sherry a question that made her look uncomfortable.  
  
"Would to like to dance with me?"  
  
A light blush came to her cheeks.  
  
Lovley  
  
"Mmm. well. I never danced before so. ahm. I . don't think I can do it."  
  
"Don't worry I will lead"  
  
With that I stood up and took her hand and together we went to the dance floor. A slow song was played so it was easy for her dance with me. Funny, she really doesn't know how to dance because she doesn't seems to know wher to put her hands.  
  
So I just took her hands and slid them around my neck and placed mine on her waist. She liiked at me embarrassed. I smiled down at her and nodded. Slowly we danced to the music. Suddenly she did somethingthat I haven't expected. She layed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Even I then rested my head against hers.  
  
I am very close to her and I can't think straight. I feel protective over her. She really means very much to me. I turned my head a little bit to look at her face. She looks so peaceful now.  
  
Beautiful  
  
The song ended and we went back to our table and I saw Sherry had again a light blush to her cheeks. Just adorable. I told a waiter who was near by that I want to pay the bill. He nodded and came after a minute back. After I paid I, once again, took Sherrys hand andled her out of the restaurant and to my car. The drove back was filled with silence but I didn't mind, the night with her went well.  
  
I invited her to my room and we went in there. We sat both down on a couch in my living-room.  
  
"You know Sherry, I really enjoyed this night with you"  
  
"Me too"  
  
She seems a tired because her head rested agaist the couch-back. Then as if I was in trance I slowly went forward and my lips touched hers. They feel soft. At first she didn't does anything but then I could feel her mouth move against mine.  
  
I took her in my arms and sliped my tongue into her moist mouth to taste her. My hands slid up to her neck, to the point where I could open her dress.  
  
TBC.  
  
Thankx for the reviews !!!!! 


	8. Feelings

I am German and I am not very good in English, so please don't kill me if there are some mistakes. And just to remember I don't own any of the Resident Evil Chara's.Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 8: Feelings  
  
I slowly pulled the zipper half way down but then she backed away from me. She had a confused look on her face. Sherry tried to get away from me but I held her wrist and stopped her.  
  
"Don't go"  
  
Oh god, Wesker, that sounded so patheic.  
  
I stood up and kissed her again. Sherry tried to pull away and slapped me across the face and ran out of my room.  
  
Oh god!! Albert Wesker is kissing me. He's giving me my first kiss. My first real kiss. It... .... feels good. Now I am sitting in his lap and his hands goes up to my dress. It feels right to be with him this way. He is slowly opening my dress. No, I can't do it. For him it would be just a one- night-stand. I'm sure of it.  
  
Ok, I admit it. I really like, no, I love him, I don't know how this happened but I do. I think it would break my heart if I was just a fuck for him and nothing more. I have to get away.  
  
Now  
  
I backed away from him and stood up but he held my wrist.  
  
"Don't go"  
  
He... He... really said that I shouldn't go!!! Wesker kissed me again.  
  
No, no, no, no,no.  
  
I can't do it. I pulled away and slapped him across the face. I ran out of his room and back to mine. On the way I ran into Ada but at that moment I didn't care.  
  
Oh, poor Sherry. Did Wesker something to her that she didn't want. Maybe he fucked against her will. Well, I should pay Albert a visit. So I went straight to his room.  
  
"Albert, what happened? Why did Sherry ran out of your room?"  
  
He looked angry, no he looked pissed.  
  
"First don't call me Albert, it's Wesker for you bitch. And second, it's non of you buiness."  
  
"Ahh, I understand. You wanted to fuck her so you just took her. Am I right?"  
  
Suddenly Wesker stepped forward and backhanded me. Asshole, you will pay for that. But first I want to have some fun with you, darling.  
  
"Mmm, I like it when you play rough Wesker!"  
  
Slowly I went to him, put my arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly. He didn't pushed me away so Sherry hadn't satisficed him. Naïve, little girl.  
  
I went down and kissed his throat as I stripped him out of his jacket and opened his shirt. I pulled away from his throat and began to play with his nipples as I opened his trousers. I pulled them, together with his boxers, down to his ankels. Well, he has quite a piece of meat there. Not bad.  
  
As I wanted to take his dick into my mouth he stepped away from me and pulled his boxers and trousers up.  
  
"You filthy, little whore. Get out. Now!!!!"  
  
"Why? I mean don't be so pissed at me, just because Sherry was such a bad fuck!"  
  
Now he had a crazy look on his face. He slowly went towards me but I got up and ran out of his room with full-speed.  
  
That whore. How could she say such things about Sherry. She doesn't even know what had happened between us. When I get my hands on her I will slowly kill her.  
  
Maybe I should go to Sherry and talk to her, maybe I scared her. But first I should go and take a cold shower and wash the stank from Ada on me away. I went to my bathroom, took my clothes off and stepped into the shower and turned the water on.  
  
"Ahh, there is nothing better than a good cold shower"  
  
After I finished, I took a bathrobe on and went to Sherrys room. At first I didn't saw her so I knocked on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
I opened the door and saw Sherry sitting on her bed, still wearing the beautiful dress. I went to her and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you off, Sherry"  
  
"No, it's ok. But I just wasn't ready for this. I mean nobody ever held me or kissed me this way. And I'm sorry that I slapped you"  
  
"Well, your punch really hurt but I accepted you apology, baby tyrant."  
  
"Haha, very funny you big old tyrant."  
  
"Well, I am "big" but not old"  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
She is blushing again. I love that. I slowly went forward to her and kissed her. I didn't moved, just touching her lips. After a moment I pulled away.  
  
"Why did you kissed me again Wesker?"  
  
"Because I wanted to. Sherry I really like you!"  
  
Sherry looked at me with surprise on her face. She had still that slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
Again I kissed her but this time I slid my tongue into her mouth to taste her. Sherry put her arms around my neck and pulled me down with her onto the bed. We kissed like this for sometime, then I broke the kiss and looked into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Please, not tonight"  
  
I nodded and got of her so she can sit up. Sherry got off the bed and went towards her barthroom. I heard some rushling sounds and after some minutes Sherry came out and wore a black nightgrown.  
  
Sexy  
  
She got into the bed again and layed down and out of instinct I layed down next to her and collected her into my arms.  
  
I can't believe it. Albert Wesker is lying next to me and I am in his arms. It feels really nice.  
  
"You know, I am really glad to be with you instead of to be with S.T.A.R.S.. Chris really annoyed me. He's a prick. Jill is in my eyes just like Ada a stupid bitch. The others, well I didn't really liked them anyway. In Claire and Leon I am disapointed, they stood on Chris side, they never were on mine."  
  
"So this wasn't your first fight with Redfield?"  
  
"No, he never trusted me because William Birkin is/ was my father and my father worked for Umbrella and with you."  
  
"Redfield is a fucker. It was just luck that he got out of the mansion and escaped from the Antartic. The next time I meet him I will kill him very slowly."  
  
"Let me help you"  
  
"Ok" He whispered to me and kissed me. And to together we fell asleep. Side by side as lovers would do.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm currently working on other two other storys Daddy's Angel and We aren't human anymore the German Version + I have already began with Chapter 9 of We aren't human anymore.  
  
Daddy's Angel: Charas: Albert Wesker, his daughter Dominique, Sherry Birkin, William Birkin, Annette Birkin and maybe some members of S.T.A.R.S. !!!!!!!!  
  
See ya soon 


End file.
